Filling Emptiness With the Sky
by ShadowYin-Yang
Summary: One-Shot: You can call it an obsession, you can call it a pedophilia-in-the-making, or you can call it destiny and fate. Whichever it was, he looked after him and watched that boy grow up...


**No, I'm inspiration isn't back yet. I had most of this handwritten long ago but never got it finished until now. **

**This came to me when I was having this conversation with Paltsu on deviantart about this pairing and due to one comment from her, this whole story's idea struck me and this is how this was born!**

* * *

**Filling Emptiness With the Sky**

**By ShadowYin-Yang **

* * *

**A mere child…4 years old…why him?**

"Come on, Riku! Let's go to the islands today!"

"Not today, Sora."

"Please? Rikuuuu!"

"_I would take him…" _he thought as a young teenager watched Sora continue to plead his friend outside their houses. But in the end, they simply played at home…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He hated to see the boy cry. He also hated how this boy can make himself feel like this to begin with! But as he watched those tears run down those soft cheeks, he just had to put a stop to it.

"Baby! Baaaby!"

"Run back to Mommy you big baby!"

"What's the matter? Can't do anything without your precious Riku?"

Sora huddled against the wall as 3 slightly older kids forced him against it. And Sora would cry, pleading to be let go, left alone, and go home…But the more he cried, the more verbal abuse he got until it became physical. Sora found himself on his stomach with weight on his back but it only lasted temporarily...

When he opened his eyes, was he home.

"Did I…fall asleep?" Sora thought out loud to himself as he glanced at the familiar surroundings. He felt sore when he tried to sit up in his bed and he could only wonder what had happened. His mother said a black haired-teenage boy brought him home but then Riku came over to visit and said 2 of his pre-school classmates got beaten up by a teenage and their parents reported to the police. Sora wasn't sure, but he told Riku he had a guardian angel that hurt those bullies.

The boys never bothered Sora again. In fact, they would run away from Sora whenever they were within 10 feet of the brunette. Though Sora felt bad and even blamed himself when he saw all those bandages and casts on those bullies. He also hoped that his guardian angel didn't get in trouble (not that said-"angel" got caught).

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gosh he wanted to skewer someone, that someone being a little girl.

"I wanna play with Kairi!"

"No! Me!"

"Nooo! Meeee!"

He hated girly-girls with a passion. The more girly you are, the more he'll hate you unless you have a great personality, if that's possible. He'll hate you even more if everyone loves you when there really isn't anything to love about you. The young teen wasn't sure why this applies to girl more than guys though; on the other hand, he doesn't know a lot of girly men. However, he was surprised to meet a young girl that didn't agitate him.

"Sora…" she whispered as she watched the boys from a distance fight over Kairi.

So taking a bit of pity, he took her hand and led her to Sora who tripped and fell on his face in the sand when Riku ran ahead with Kairi in hand.

"Are you okay, Sora?"

"Y-Yeah!" And Sora gave a sheepish smile as he stood up on his own, "Naminé! Where were you?"

"I…got lost…I mean…" she stuttered shyly, holding her sketchbook close to her chest and looked behind her only to see her helper has disappeared.

"I'm glad you're here though! Come on; let's catch up to Riku and Kairi!"

The cheerful boy took the young artist's hand to pull her along as they ran. And now, the teenager can relax, knowing Sora's in good hands for the day.

* * *

"This is Roxas, I hope you don't mind showing him around will you? Remember to play nice, Roxas."

"Sora, be a good boy and be friends with him, okay?"

"Mooooooom!/Daaaaaaad!" the boys whined in unison.

"Mom I'm 14!" Sora pouted, "You know I will!" he turned his attention to the serious-looking blonde and offered a smile, "Hi! I'm Sora!"

"_10 years…10 years I watched this boy…" _

"I have a problem…" he finally announced, muttering to himself as he watched Sora and Roxas go get sea salt ice cream from his apartment window.

"It's salty but sweet," the blonde said and handed the treat to Sora who stared at it curiously before taking a bite.

"Yeah I KNOW you have a problem."

"Shut up, Ventus…"

"Hey! That's mean to say!"

More muttering followed as the man's eyes sent daggers at Roxas.

"Stop giving Roxas that look!"

"Don't worry, I won't do anything to Roxas, I know he's related to you," a hand waved it off, as if it wasn't a big deal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Its official…I hate red-heads**

"The name's Axel. A-X-E-L! Got it memorized?"

**Oh shut uuuuup!**

"Haha! Memorized!" Sora replied with a giggle.

The once-rebellious-teenager, well still a rebellious person, could see it…how both Roxas and Sora wanted to be a little more than just friends with Axel. Though the man hated how Sora was even looking at someone over 18! That's a big no-no!

Although the big no-no line was crossed before anyone even knew it when the now-adult as well as Sora discovered Roxas and Axel's nightly activities one day. It was a memorable day because it was hard to watch Sora cry his heart out. So to play his part as Sora's supposed "Guardian angel," the black-spiky-haired man bought a box of white chocolate, a rose, and a note for the broken-hearted teenager.

_He never deserved you_

_Forget about him and_

_Move on_

_But no matter what_

_Someone will always love you_

_-Me_

No matter how hard Sora searched, he never could figure out or find out who helped cheer him up without even doing so in person. But Sora did, he moved on. However, his heart opened up more than it already had to his best friend-Riku. But it only remained as a secret as Sora knew he already lost Riku to Kairi. Still, he didn't stop liking him…at least not until Riku turned 18 and went to a college that wasn't near home. So Sora once again, moved on.

Sora's first real relationship was that same year with Naminé but…they mutually broke it off a mere 2 months later and remained close friends. Then out of nowhere, Roxas stole Sora's first kiss…literally stole as it came out of nowhere and if it wasn't for Ventus, Roxas would've been pummeled the second that young blonde was alone.

And that was Sora's first real "intimate" relationship. They kissed, French-kissed, touched (inappropriately), got extra romantic, and the nervousness of deciding whether or not one is ready for their "first time." Then Sora experienced his first really big drama. "Guardian Angel" could've sworn Axel returned to friends his age for good but nope, the man returned with eyes out for Sora. And Sora found himself caught in the middle between ex-lovers. But being the good boy Sora was, and always will be, he remained loyal to Roxas…not that it stopped Axel from trying. The red-head wouldn't let up, trying different ways of persuasion that he loved Sora more and is more of a capable lover than Roxas ever could be. Though people that knew all 3 of them couldn't bring themselves to side either as they all only worried about Sora's wellbeing,

"I don't trust Roxas…he's probably just using Sora for the sake of being in a relationship!"

"I don't know, Selphie, I mean, I personally am not fond of Axel coming back out of nowhere just to go after Sora right after Sora and Roxas started dating! I think THAT'S more suspicious!"

"But Tidus! Roxas could be doing the exact same thing! What if he knew Axel liked Sora before?"

"I don't know okay? We just have to keep a look out for Sora…"

Of course, they weren't the only people thinking that…

"Whoa! Where are you going with that bat?" Ventus exclaimed and getting up from his seat to prevent a possible death.

"No where…"

"No! Control yourself!" Took a lot of effort but Axel avoided pain.

* * *

One big fight…and this is the 3rd time he saw Sora cry so hard. How he wanted to strangle Roxas…if that dumb-blonde wasn't related to Ventus then the strangling might've actually happened. How dare that emo-slick let Sora walk home alone at this hour? Sora's "Guardian Angel" did his job as one as he silently followed at a distance to watch over the boy. His 2nd nightmare happened when Sora ran right into Axel…

And just like that, Sora spent the night at Axel's. But everyone knew the problems won't get solved that night.

_My sanctuary…my sanctuary-_

"Hello?" Axel picked up Sora's phone and quickly left the room to not disturb Sora who was sleeping peacefully.

"…" Roxas's mind went blank for a moment, trying to register the fact that Axel's voice just answered Sora's phone, "WHAT THE F-" and all hell broke loose over a phone call while Sora remained sleeping in peace through the whole thing. When he finally started to stir, it was good timing because Roxas was banging on the apartment door at that moment.

**If you're wondering how I know all of this, I'm watching Sora through the window with binoculars...**

Sora was practically yanked out of bed but was yanked back when Axel pulled Sora back and made him fall back on the bed again. With all the shouting it didn't take long for Sora to jolt awake and try to stop the fighting; but they wouldn't stop…

"FINE! THEN WE'RE THROUGH, ROXAS! AND YOU CAN BOTH STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!"

With that threat, Roxas and Axel immediately stopped trying to kill the other. He could see it…Sora's eyes were tearing up and it was hard to tell what made the other two tend to Sora (as Sora has many factors) but Sora brushed them both off, picked up his belongings, and left. But Roxas tailed the brunette anyway while Sora continuously turned him away and rushed home.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_I still think neither deserve you_

_But listen to your heart_

_(You deserve better though)_

_I know you consider their feelings a lot_

_But consider your own too_

_You deserve to be happy_

_Love,_

_Me_

Sora placed his new roses into a vase and then pulled out a box he hid in his bedroom long ago. Opening it, he took out the first mystery note he got. He looked at it as if to let himself know if it's real.

* * *

"I hope Sora's alright…"

"Why, is he sad?" Ventus asked from the kitchen.

"He hasn't left his house except for school…"

"He's not dating Roxas?"

"I don't know, I know they had a big fight though."

"Oh right…Sora's still mad at him?" Ven asked, coming out of the kitchen with a tray that had two bowls of noodles on it.

"I don't know…"

"You know, I'm surprised you held an interest in him for this long! How cute…"

"Do you wanna die? It's not CUTE at all!"

The bowls were put before the only two people in the house and both started on their dinner.

"It's super cute!"

"Shut up! Ugh…I'll admit…so am I though…"

"…If you like him this much why don't you just, gee, I don't know, talk to him?"

"…Maybe later."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Sora finally did started going out more, snooping around had to be done just to figure out what happened. And when the truth came out…

**HELLS YES! TAKE THAT!**

Sora broke up with Roxas for good and turned down Axel still, saying he wanted to remain single for a while.

"I'll admit…I actually feel a bit sorry for them…"

He knew Sora felt sorry, it can be seen on his face even now. The boy knew very well he broke two hearts very badly.

Axel stuck around though, wanting to stay friends and stay close to Sora. Roxas stayed away, as if it was the only way to mend his heart…And no matter how much Sora and Axel tried, Roxas never came back and disappeared for good sometime after.

"So…I guess Roxas did like Sora a lot huh?"

"Oh, you think?" Ventus retorted as the pair ate their dinner together one night.

"So…where is he? No one seems to know where he went."

"He went back to his Mom's place the next town over," Ventus replied and it took a moment's pause before the conversation continued.

"Where…Riku goes to college?"

"I don't know! Like I remember the details of Sora's life and his friends!"

* * *

Apparently, even with one out of the picture, Axel didn't make a move on Sora knowing Sora would never do anything to hurt Roxas even more. So Sora's life went back to "normal" and toned down once more not long after that.

It was Saturday when Sora's friends threw the young adult a surprise birthday party. His actual birthday was Tuesday this year, but Sora was so caught up in his life that he actually didn't even think about what to do for his birthday. The boy isn't a boy anymore as this is his 18th birthday. Then as a big surprise, Riku came home that weekend just for Sora. But even as best friends, jealousy arose for anyone as they watched the two embrace.

**I personally didn't learn until later but Riku apparently knew where Roxas was…**

"You know where Roxy is?" Sora asked in both worry and surprise as he sat with his best friend at the staircase of his house, eating cake together.

"Yeah, he showed up at my school one day but he's been down ever since he showed up. He doesn't speak unless spoken to and even then he doesn't answer any more than he has to. I tried talking to him but he always seems to try and dodge me."

"Oh…please look after him, Riku…for me?"

"So something did happen, huh?"

"Yeah…long story!" So Sora told his story to his best friend and the two couldn't believe that all took place in less than a year.

Riku did his job, listening intently without judging.

"…I'm sure he'll be okay. It takes time to heal."

"But Riku…I feel so horrible. I want to make it up to him so badly."

"Well you're still young, he's still young, we all are actually…so who knows, Sora? If you two were meant to be, maybe you and him will start something again when you two grow up. But for now, if you truly feel you just can't handle a relationship right now, then don't feel bad about it. I don't know anybody that met their true love at this age anyway. I know it can happen, but not likely."

"Oh Riku…you know just what to say! You're the best!" Sora's heart fluttered a bit whenever he and Riku embraced. But even then, Sora didn't let himself get carried away.

"How are you and Kairi then?"

"Great, we visit each other on the holidays when we can."

"You know how ironic it would be if you two ended up as soul mates?"

"Wow, well that out to be interesting," Riku nodded with amusement on his face, "But like I said: who knows?"

Even with the serious conversations, Riku could still bring the fun back out of Sora for the party as he knew when his Sora-hogging time was up and sent the boy out to hang out with the rest of his friends.

The party came and went with everyone leaving with smiles. Sora's smile especially…he never looked so joyful.

* * *

Monday came…then Tuesday…

"_Today…he's 18…"_

"Holy crap, today he's 18! Ventus!"

"What?" he muffled with a cookie in his mouth and coming out of the kitchen with the bag of cookies in one hand and milk in the other.

"Ventus!" binoculars were put down as the realization dawned upon him, "Ventus he's 18!"

"Oh how nice."

"Ventus! Do you not get it?"

The blonde only shook his head as he ate his snack while watching television but wished he could do it in peace.

"You dumb blonde!"

"Hey!"

"He's 18…he's 18…"

"And you're 29 like me," Ven murmured, wondering why they're both this age but sharing the same living environment still.

"Shut up! Don't bring my age into this!"

And then it finally dawned on Ventus.

"Wow you're old compared to Sora."

"SHUT UP!"

"So…Sora's an adult huh?"

"Yup…you know…why don't you go visit Terra and Aqua and I'll head out and be right back!"

It took Ventus to realize why he was getting kicked out of their shared home today but even after realizing the meaning, he still lost and got kicked out anyway.

* * *

Sora skipped down the street and carefully swung his arms as he did with a bag in hand. He did one skip and checked his bag to make sure nothing fell out…nope! New video game and candy still inside! The newly 18 year-old never felt so free today! When he woke up, he couldn't help but feel that today is going to be a great day! So far it has been too as Sora held a bright smile and continued on his way.

"SORAAA!"

At that moment, Sora had extra weight on him and he nearly fell over when he was practically glomped.

"What the-?" strong arms wrapped around his body and pointy black hair poked against him. In short: it was no one he knew was familiar with, "Who the hell are YOU?"

Sora wasn't one for a potty mouth, but if he doesn't get an answer, he'll be screaming 'rape!' soon.

The strong arms covered by a black leather jacket tightened around Sora and soon skin contact met at the cheeks.

"Oh, no one…" he was suave, and confident…

"Then how do you know me…?" Sora dared asked.

"…I've been watching you grow up."

Sora's eyes widened but not sure from which part of what he just learned.

"STALKEEER!"

* * *

"Congratulations at your 'awesome' job at seducing, Vanitas!" Ventus teased before he laughed his head off.

"Shut up…" the man said for the umpteenth time as he switched hands that's holding on the ice pack on his head. Since he kicked Ventus out earlier, he had to go find the blonde, drag him back to the house, listen to Ven make fun of him on the way, and have said-blonde make an ice pack for him while continue to make fun of him.

"Well in all seriousness, what did you expect? For him to welcome you into his life with open arms?"

"…No."

"Exactly! I mean you're a total stranger to him and from what I know, Sora's a good boy and will not take candy from strangers."

"…But I'm not a total stranger…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sora looked through his mail, nervous, but needed to see if he got any responses from any of the colleges he applied to. His heart did a flip when he saw his name…but his shoulder fell when he saw it wasn't even professional-looking. It was just his name, scribbled in ink on this normal white envelope. With a shrug, the rest of the mail fell on the kitchen counter for his family and he returned to his room while opening his personal letter, or whatever it was. It didn't take long to open, as Sora was able to start reading it before he even reached his bedroom.

_Hey, _

_I'm sorry for scaring the living daylights out of you before._

_But before you toss this thing aside upon realizing who this is from,_

_I just want you to at least know that..._

_Well if you even remember…_

_I've mailed you letters and flowers before_

_I know we never really "met" before_

_But I really do, want to at least talk I guess_

_I mean for real though, with our mouths_

_Yes I know I suck at this_

_Love,_

_Me_

Upon opening the letter, flower petals fell out and Sora was forced to pick them up. Of course, this was after he finished reading. As he picked up the red rose petals, the boy couldn't believe it…there was just no way…

* * *

Vanitas felt like an idiot. Of course, he does know that everyone else also thought he was, but he also knew that nobody would ever say that to his face. Still, here he is, standing before a toy store. Well Ventus was inside, but Van rather not step in there unless he was going to get something. Instead, the man found himself staring at a little cat plush…and thinking how much Sora may like that…and how much he wishes that cat was Sora so he can take him home and…do stuff…yeah…even better if Sora was partially cat…

"_Damn, I really am a pervert…" _

With a shrug, Vanitas moved on from that self-discovery, but he continued to stare at that cat plush that looked nothing like Sora to begin with: It was grayish-blue with dark blue stripes on it and black dot eyes. Still, it looked the cutest…

From the corner of Vanitas's eye, he noticed hands waving and so he lifted his eyes off the toy to see Ventus inside waving at him, or at least trying to tell him something.

"What?"

Understanding what the black-haired man said through lip-reading and the face Vanitas had, Ventus gave a groan-like expression before pointing towards the entrance of the store.

"No," was the simple, blunt, response. Whatever Ventus wanted to say, he can do it once he's done buying whatever he was getting. The blonde was in line anyway. But no, Ventus kept pointing to the side, where the door was.

"I'm not going in! God!" Vanitas spat before turning around to lean on the glass window and avoid looking at Ventus. However, the man never got around to turning completely around as he when he did, he turned towards the direction of where the entrance was located but stopped there, frozen, as if time had stopped. Standing before him was no other than the boy he stalked-I mean-looked after since the beginning time (almost…well the boy was 4!). Sora blinked curiously at him when they met eyes, but didn't move or say anything.

It was an awkward silence for a moment there and it took Van this long to realize that's what Ventus was trying to tell him though he wasn't sure if Ven was warning him or encouraging him.

"_Shit, he saw me talking to myself…"_

Neither wanted to make the first statement it seemed, as the silence continued to draw out.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"You're the guy from before," Sora stated, with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

FINALLY! Vanitas thought he was going to die in agony! And he now knew Ventus wasn't coming out to save him on purpose…it doesn't take this long to buy something! Why that so-called 'innocent' little prick!

"Y-Yeah…hi," Now the man wanted to kick himself, not believe he stuttered and looked away as if there was a reason to be shy!

"..."

"Sorry…about before."

"…"

"…"

"_Damn it! Say something!"_

"So…you sent this?" Sora pulled out of his pocket the letter he received earlier this week, "And…all the ones before it?"

Vanitas glanced up, and was surprised that Sora even kept that thing.

"Yeah…" he replied with a sigh after he looked away once more.

"How come…you never showed yourself to me before then?"

"Well…you were a kid," Vanitas shrugged as he scratched the back of his head, "And…I don't know. I just…didn't think I _should_ approach you. As far as I was concerned, you were completely off limits in all kinds of ways."

"But…" Sora took a few steps forward and Vanitas unconsciously stepped back a bit with equal amount of steps, "But I…never got the chance to thank you. At least not until now."

And Vanitas felt it…for the first time in his life: his heart rapidly beating a 100 miles an hour. No! No! No! He's not supposed to ever feel this way! He should be the one making other people feel like that! Still even upon mentally scolding himself, it didn't work.

"So…thank you!" Sora smiled brightly for the man before him; a smile filled with sincerity and happiness…one that can make anyone stop dead in their tracks just to linger around and see it for as long as they can…

How the older man wanted to run back and hide behind Ventus, well not literally of course. But that's how it's always been: running to hide behind Ventus. The blonde was the only one that ever saw any sort of "weakness" in Vanitas and he never engaged in gossip. If anything goes wrong in his social life, Ventus was his back-up to run to and then let the blonde fix the problem and/or give advice as well as comfort that Van would never admit he needed. But this time…this time…Vanitas refused to be cowardly about this. As much he wanted to seek Ven's help on what to say or do right now and just put off this conversation until next time…Vanitas found himself not wanting to risk losing this chance, this chance to even speak to Sora.

"So…I'm Sora. What's your name?"

And how the man was thankful for this decision.

"That would be Vanitas, a name you should remember," he replied with confidence and a smirk. Sora giggled a bit before turning around and holding his hands behind him with his shopping bag from the toy store.

"You're funny…well I'm on my way to get ice cream. Do you feel like coming with me? You can tell me about yourself…Vanitas." It was almost taunting, the look Sora gave as he looked over his shoulder.

"Tch…sure, I got time to kill," was the natural response before he took steps forward to walk side by side with Sora, the person he spent years being meters upon meters away from most of the time. But before he continued on this friendship-date, he caught Ventus giving him a wave and a smile from inside the store. For once, the black-haired man mentally noted to give a sincere thanks to that blonde later.

"So…Can I call you Van-Van?"

"You wish, Sor."

"Hey! How come you can give me a nickname?"

"I just took one letter out and it isn't even cute."

"How about Vanny?"

"Like hell."

"Van?"

"You really can't think of anything better?"

"Van-Van it is!"

"HEY!"

Sora let out a laugh but despite the irritation…that laughter was a joy to hear. Neither will know what their future holds…but sometimes it wouldn't hurt to take a chance at something. Maybe one day…this really can be called love.

**The End!**

* * *

**Notes:**

**-I believe Vanitas means "emptiness" which is a reference to the title. Although it can easily relate to 'vanity' and 'vain' too since they all fit Vanitas **

**-We need more stuff for this pairing! After some discussion with some other people, I may write another one but darker and more serious, also multi-chapter, which means it'll be easier to keep Vanitas more in-character!**

**-For clarification: yes, Ventus and Roxas are related and yes there's a het pairing in this.**

**Please read and review! Thank you!**


End file.
